The Fear In Your Eyes
by Miaxox
Summary: Despite the pain and abuse, she couldn't say no to that proposal. SasuSaku


_I'm the one for you cause I know all the dirty things you'd like to do  
I'm the fear in your eyes I'm the fire in your flies  
I'm the sound that's buzzing around your head _

* * *

She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Naruto so serious. His blue eyes were something she could no longer stand to look into.

"Do you honestly love Sasuke?"

She couldn't answer him. The outright question was shocking, but even more surprising was the immediate anger she felt rise in her. Such a personal question. This was not what they did-- ever. Their friendship didn't involve devulging intimate details about their love lives, they didn't share secrets, they didn't talk about their feelings.

A sudden thought hit her, her eyes flashing back to his. "Did Ino tell you something?"

"Whatever you can tell Ino, you can tell me."

Tell her marital woes to Naruto? Never. She got to her feet, told him, "Don't ask me stuff like that again, Naruto. Please."

He watched her for a moment longer, still hopeful for a confession. When she turned away from him, sighing, he left. She went to the window, catching only a glimpse of his blonde departing head. She should feel bad treating him like that, she knew, but she'd been on edge all morning. That night in her empty bed she'd dreamt about the day her relationship with Sasuke had truly been defined.

* * *

The first time he hurt her, she knew it was going to happen. They were sitting across from each other in the dark of outside, barely having a conversation. It was a replay of all the previous nights spent together on that mission. Same muted tones, furtive looks at the other when the silences dragged on too long, and always sitting uncomfortably apart.

She had asked him a question and gotten no response. His face was turned impassively to the side, eyes stuck on some invisible thing far off. Usually she would have let it go, but the night was far too humid, the heat suffocating. She wanted an answer, a proper glance in her direction, anything. She said his name, then louder when she got exactly what she'd expected; nothing.

"Sasuke."

It took a few moments but his dark eyes finally found hers, even held the connection. She could read that expression perfectly. She braced herself for the strike at her face, gasping not in shock but in pain. The blow sent her back on her forearms, forcing her elbows into the soft earth to catch herself.

Her hand went for her throbbing jaw, but he was on her before she could even reach her face. He had her pinned beneath his weight, his hands pressed hard at her collarbone. She knew a struggle was useless but she lashed out at him anyway, trying desperately to get him off her.

He stared down at her with the lightest hint of a smile.

"You're too exhausted to stop me, Sakura. Your chakra's so low...What were you thinking today...taking so much out on that fucking idiot. You should have let me handle it like I told you."

He grabbed her hands from between them, pushed them down together at an awkward angle above her head. She cried out at the new pain shooting to her wrists. His smile was real now as he lowered his body to her, his face in the crook of her neck. He could practically feel the fear coursing through her trembling form. The silent tears she was scarcely aware of ran down her face, slipping into his mouth as he kissed her neck. She was gripped with panic at the feel of his knee between her legs pushing them apart. She convulsed under him with a struggle that lasted two seconds.

His lips brushed her wet neck as he spoke. "What would you do if it was someone else right now and not me?" He didn't wait for a reply, instead forced a moan from her as he twisted her wrists a bit more. "You wouldn't be able to protect yourself."

"Just get off of me."

He remained motionless above her, and she wondered what he was waiting for. She nearly sobbed out an apology.

"Ask me again," he said.

"What?"

She couldn't think past the pain he was so intent on inflicting, the blood pulsing so loudly in her head, and that sneer on his shadowed face. Her stomach clenched, recalling the neglected question. She looked away, uncaring for his belated response. The asnwer was digustingly clear now.

"Come on..."

"I don't care anymore."

He went on as if she hadn't said a word. "What are you to me--?"

"Nothing," was her mumbled interjection.

To her releif he lessened his hold on her wrists, one hand going to turn her face towards his. She refused to meet his gaze. His fingers bit into her already sore jaw, making her whimper.

He told her, "No. _You_, Sakura, are my girlfriend."

* * *

A/N: You may be thinking to yourself, like my dear beta, 'Aren't there enough fanfics out there with Sasuke being a sadistic sonofabitch to Sakura?' No. There are not.


End file.
